


"Sorry"

by AutumnJolene



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Short, timmy and oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: What has he done? What is he about to do?





	"Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> I use 'they' to convey a neutral gender, not a group of people. Haven't decided on the OC quite yet.

"I'm sorry." His gaze held theirs firmly with a silent grief that couldn't be erased. 

"For something you did, or something you're about to do?" They would have none of it.

They knew he was sorry and that he was sincere in his apology, but they knew - not quite in detail, but they knew he had done something. He was  _going_ to do something. 

And that would not stand.


End file.
